It's Really Happening
by rachelxo16
Summary: It's been almost a year since Austin and Ally had Aubrey Melody Moon. Austin and Ally can both agree that Aubrey was the best thing that could ever happen to them. Sequel to 'Is This Really Happening'
1. Birthdays and Marriage Proposals

**Ally POV**

"Good morning, sweetie." I cooed at my daughter as I picked her up. "Wanna go see daddy?" I asked and her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Aubrey was almost a year old and she was honestly the cutest little girl ever. I mean I know I'm her mother and all mothers think their kids are cuter than other kids, but I believe Aubrey is the cutest little girl. She has blonde hair just like Austin's and it's pretty wavy. She pretty much has all of Austin's features, but she has my brown eyes.

I placed Aubrey on the changing table and took off her pajamas so I could get her ready for the day. Today was Cassidy's 20th birthday and Brandon decided to throw her a surprise party. Cassidy and Brandon are really serious and I can definitely see those two getting married. They're just so adorable.

I picked out a nice navy blue dress with a pair of white converses for Aubrey's outfit. As I was putting on her shoes, she started laughing. "What's so funny, Aubs? Are your feet ticklish?" I asked as I started tickling her feet. Her response was more laughing. "I'll take that as a yes." I finished off her outfit by putting a pink bow in her hair. I picked her up and set her on my hip as I walked out of her room.

I walked downstairs to see Austin in the kitchen making breakfast. He smiled as soon as he saw Aubrey. "Good morning, princess." He cooed as he took her away from me. "Morning Als." He gave me quick kiss before peppering Aubrey's face with kisses.

"So what time are we heading over to Brandon and Cassidy's place?" Austin asked as he placed Aubrey in her highchair.

"Around five." I answered as I grabbed some cheerios and placed them in front of Aubrey. "I'm gonna head upstairs and take a shower." I told Austin.

"You don't want to eat first?"

"I'm not that hungry." I made my way upstairs and entered the bathroom we have in our room. I quickly showered, blow dried my hair and picked out an outfit from my closet. I chose white skinny jeans and a light blue V-neck shirt. After slipping on my outfit, I curled my hair, put on a little makeup, and threw on my light blue converses before heading downstairs.

"Well someone looks cute today." Austin commented as I walked into the living room where he was watching TV and Aubrey was on the floor playing with her toys.

"Why thank you." I took a seat on the couch next to him and pecked his cheek. "You missed." He said and turned to me. I rolled my eyes pecked his lips. "Happy?" I asked. He nodded with a smile plastered on his face.

"So who's gonna be at the party?" Austin asked.

"Trish, Dez, a few of Cassidy's friends whom I never met, and Cassidy's parents. And us of course."

"No, really? I didn't know that." He commented sarcastically which earned him a punch in the arm. "Was that supposed to hurt?" He asked slightly laughing.

"Oh shut up. You know I'm weak." Aubrey looked up from her toys and stared at me before she started to giggle. "Even she thinks you're weak." Austin laughed. He bent down and picked up Aubrey letting her sit on his lap.

"Do you think I'm weak, Aubs?" I asked my daughter. She started to laugh again which caused Austin to laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." She let out a yawn and started rubbing her eyes. "Someone's tired." Austin commented.

"But she just woke up."

"Well she's still tired. I'll go put her in her crib so she can take a nap." He picked her up and placed her by his shoulder. She immediately buried her face in the crook of his neck. He hurried upstairs leaving me alone.

"I'm almost positive she tired herself out from laughing too much." I said to myself. Austin came back a couple of minutes later and reclaimed his seat next to me. "She fell asleep as soon I covered her with her favorite blanket." Austin told me. I smiled.

"Hopefully she'll be wide awake for Cassidy's party because I really don't want Aubrey sleeping the whole time." I told Austin.

"She'll be fine, Als." I rested my head on Austin's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Can you believe Aubrey's turning one next month?" Austin asked.

I shake my head. "She's growing up too fast." I removed my head off of Austin's shoulder and placed it on his lap. "Comfy?" He asked chuckling. I smiled and nodded. "So what exactly did we get Cassidy for her birthday?" Austin asked.

"A necklace with a microphone charm and some clothes." He nodded and started playing with my hair. Did I mention that whenever he plays with my hair, I get really sleepy? I let out a yawn as my eyes start to droop.

"Are you gonna fall asleep?" Austin asked me. I nodded. He chuckled. "Alright, sleep and I'll wake you later."

"Thanks." He continued playing with my hair and soon enough, I was asleep.

* * *

"Aubrey, be careful." I heard Austin. I felt pressure on my stomach and when I opened one eye, I saw Aubrey crawling on me. "Well hello there, sweetie." I picked her up as I sat up. "What time is it?" I asked standing up with Aubrey still in my arms.

"Almost four."

"Wow, I slept for like four hours." He nodded. Aubrey placed her head in the crook of my neck and in the corner of my eye, I saw that she started sucking her thumb. "Do you want to head over to their place now?" Austin asked referring to Cassidy and Brandon.

"Yeah, can you take Aubrey and put her in the car while I get Cassidy's gift from upstairs?"

"Sure. Come here, princess." He took Aubrey who was still sucking her thumb and let her bury her face in the crook of his neck. I'm pretty sure that's her favorite place when either of us carry her.

I hurried upstairs and grabbed the bag that contained the gift from the closet. I made sure everything was inside before I ran downstairs. I grabbed my purse off the kitchen counter and locked the front door before I headed to the car.

"Ready to go?" I asked Austin.

"Yeah." I turned around in my seat to see Aubrey sucking on her pacifier and her eyes were half closed. "By the time we get to their house, she's gonna be asleep."

"It's not that big of a deal if Aubrey's sleeping while we're at the party. We can always leave early." Austin told me.

"I guess."

Brandon took Cassidy out all day while her parents set up everything for the party so they should be at the house ready to let everyone in. We've met Cassidy's parents only a few times but they're a really nice couple. They've met Aubrey once and that was when she was only a month old.

After about a fifteen minute drive, we arrived at their house. Their house has two floors, two bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a pretty large kitchen that connects to the living room and dining room.

I got out of the car and opened the door on the side Aubrey was in. Sure enough, she was fast asleep. I carefully unbuckled her car seat and picked her up placing her head in the crook of my neck. I felt her stir a little but she didn't wake up.

"She's asleep?" Austin whispered. I nodded. We walked up to the front door, rang the doorbell, and waited for an answer.

Cassidy's mother answered the door. "Hey kids."

"Hey Lauren." She let us inside and we headed straight to the living room where the party supplies were. "Where's Jared?" Austin asked. Jared is Cassidy's dad.

"He's probably in the bathroom." Lauren answered. She looked at Aubrey's sleeping form and smiled. "She got so big." She commented.

"I know. She's gonna be one next month." I told her.

"Wow," She gasped. "She's growing up so fast." I nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys need help with any of the decorating or setting up?" Austin asked.

"No, no. We handled everything. You two just relax and wait for everyone else to arrive."

We nodded and took a seat on the couch. "Can you put Cassidy's gift in her room for me?" I ask Austin. "Sure." He replied. He grabbed the bag and headed off to Cassidy's room which was on the second floor. I felt Aubrey stir in my arms and she lifted her head and looked at me. "Did someone have a good nap?" I cooed kissing Aubrey's cheek.

The doorbell rang signaling that someone was here. "Want to see who's at the door?" I asked my daughter. She started giggling so I took that as a 'yes.' I got off the couch and opened the door revealing Trish and Dez.

"Hey guys." I greeted letting them in. "Hey Als," Trish said. "Hey munchkin." She said kissing Aubrey's head. "Where's Austin?" Dez asked.

"I'm right here." Austin announced as he walked up to us. He noticed that Aubrey was awake and smiled. "Hey, sweetie." He cooed as he took her away from me.

"So do you guys know which friends of Cassidy's are coming?" Trish asked as we took our seats on the couch.

I shrugged. "I think their names are Jamie, Rachel, and Brianna." I told her. "But I never met them."

I started hearing laughter and when I turned to look at Austin, he was tickling Aubrey. She's a very ticklish baby. "So guys, are you having a birthday party for Aubrey next month?" Trish asked.

"Um, I don't know. We haven't really talked about it." I told her. "What do you think?" I asked Austin.

"I think we should have one. I mean it's her first birthday so we should make this a special one." I nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. I'll plan the party." Trish said shocking me in the process. "You're gonna plan it?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well because planning a party involves work and you hate work." Austin explained.

"Well this is different. This is for Aubrey so I don't mind."

"Well can I help?" I asked sweetly.

"No. Leave everything to me."

I nodded hesitantly. "Fine. But let me know if you need any help." She smiled.

The doorbell rang signaling more people. Trish got up to answer the door and I turned my attention to Austin and Aubrey. "Are you hungry, Aubs?" I asked my daughter. You could practically hear her stomach growl. "I'll take that as a yes." I reached down at the diaper bag that was by the couch and pulled out a jar of baby food and a spoon. I opened the lid and grabbed a spoonful of mashed bananas. "Open up Aubrey." She opened her mouth and immediately gobbled down the food.

"Yup, she was definitely hungry." Austin commented as she finished her last spoonful of food. "Good job, sweetie." Austin cleaned her mouth and kissed her cheek.

"Aw!" I turned around to see three girls, who I'm assuming are Cassidy's friends. "She's adorable." The brunette commented. "Thanks." I answered.

"What's her name?" The blonde asked.

"Aubrey Melody." They smiled. "Oh, we should probably introduce ourselves." The blonde stated. "Well I'm Jamie." The blonde introduced.

"I'm Brianna." The brunette introduced.

"And I'm Rachel." The other brunette introduced.

"Well I'm Ally and this is Austin, even though I'm pretty sure you know who he is."

"Yeah, we do. We're big fans by the way." Jamie said practically grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks, and it's nice to meet you guys." Austin told them and by the looks on their faces, I had a feeling they wanted to jump up and down and fan girl. But they didn't.

"Guys, they're here!" Trish exclaimed running over to us and shut off the lights. "Everyone hide!" Austin, Aubrey, and I hid behind the couch, Dez and Trish hid in one of the closets, Jamie, Rachel, and Brianna hid underneath the table in the dining room, and Cassidy's parents were also hiding behind the couch.

We heard the sound of keys jingling followed by the door opening. "So did you have a good birthday?" I heard Brandon ask.

"It was amazing, thank you." I heard Cassidy answer.

"Well your birthday isn't over yet." Brandon said which means he was signaling us. "SURPRISE!" We all exclaimed causing Cassidy to jump about a foot in the air.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" I could see the tears in Cassidy's eyes and I knew that those were happy tears. "Happy birthday Cass." Rachel said hugging Cassidy along with Jamie and Brianna.

Cassidy spent the next few minutes hugging Trish, Dez, and her parent before coming over towards me and Austin. "Hey guys."

"Hey Cass. Happy birthday." I hugged her. "Thanks girl."

"Happy Birthday Cassidy." Austin told her.

"Thanks Austin. Hey Aubrey." Austin handed Aubrey to Cassidy and she smiled. Aubrey was really close to Cassidy which was good. She's even offered to babysit for us which will definitely come in handy.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Brandon asked and all eyes were on him. Cassidy handed me Aubrey and walked towards her boyfriend. "Cassidy, you are such an amazing person, girlfriend, and best friend. The time that I've spent with you has been the best time of my life and I want to do it for the rest of my life. So Cassidy," He got down on one knee, pulled out a box from his pocket and Cassidy gasped. "Will you marry me?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes!" He slid the ring on her finger and she immediately kissed him. We all started clapping and when I say all, I mean Aubrey included.

"Best birthday ever!" Cassidy exclaimed causing us all to laugh.

I knew they were going to get married.


	2. Aubrey's First Birthday

**Ally POV**

"Guys, wake up." I heard Trish's voice but I didn't open my eyes. "Wake up!" She yelled scaring Austin which made him fall out of bed.

"What the hell, Trish?" Austin asked obviously pissed. "I was having a good dream."

"What did you dream about?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Uh, n-nothing." He said unconvincingly. I decided to let it go.

"Okay, why are you here exactly?" I asked my best friend. "Because I want you guys out of the house while I set up the party." She answered.

That's right. Today is Aubrey's birthday! My baby is officially a year old!

"What time is it exactly?" Austin asked as he stretched and yawned. I looked at the digital clock by my side of the bed. "It's eight in the morning." I told him.

"That's too early." He whined as he jumped back into bed. "Austin, get out of bed or I'll go downstairs, grab every box of pancake mix, and throw it out the window." Trish threatened. Austin immediately got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. "Well that worked." Trish said.

"I'll go see if Aubrey's up." I told Trish. I got out of bed and made my way towards Aubrey's room. I walked over to her crib and saw that she was awake. "Good morning, princess." I picked her up and set her on my hip. "Happy birthday, Aubrey! You're finally one!" She giggled. "Let's go see daddy."

I walked out of her room and walked into our room. Austin walked out of the bathroom and smiled once he saw Aubrey. "Happy birthday, sweetie!" He took her away from me and started peppering her face with kisses. "Can you get Aubrey dressed while I get ready?" I asked Austin.

"Sure. Let's go Aubs." He left the room with Aubrey and I hurried to the bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth, and threw my hair into a high ponytail. I changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and slipped on one of Austin's sweatshirts. I put on my Ugg boots before I headed to Aubrey's room.

I walked in and saw Austin throw Aubrey up in the air and catch her. She loved it when he did that but I always got nervous. "You drop her, you die." I threatened.

"Don't worry, Als. I never drop her." He stopped throwing her and glanced at my outfit. "Is that my sweatshirt?" He asked. I smiled. "Yup. Your sweatshirts are really comfortable." I answered.

"So where are we going exactly?" Austin asked as he set Aubrey on his hip.

"Don't know. Wanna go to Sonic Boom?"

"Sure, we can just hang out in the practice room." He grabbed Aubrey's diaper bag before we headed downstairs. "Is Amy working today?" He asked as we entered the kitchen.

"Yeah."

Amy was one of the workers that my parents hired. My parents decided to hire help since I couldn't really work there anymore. So they hired Amy, Jenna, and Billy. Amy and Jenna are college students while Billy's still in high school. They all adore Aubrey which is good because if they didn't, well then I would kick their butts.

"Where's Trish?" I asked. Austin was about to answer when we saw the front door open followed by Trish. "Where were you?"

"I had to go to my car and grab all the party supplies." I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Trish, where are the party supplies?"

"Damn!" She exclaimed and ran out of the house. "Your aunt is very forgetful." I told my daughter.

"Let's get going." Austin told me. We walked out of the house just as Trish walked in. "I'll text you letting you know when you can come home." Trish told me. I nodded and walked towards the car. Austin put Aubrey in her car seat and buckled her in before getting in the driver's side of the car.

We got to Sonic Boom in about ten minutes and when we walked in, I noticed that the store was empty. "Hey guys." Amy greeted once she saw us.

"Hey Amy." She walked around the counter and took Aubrey out of Austin's arms. "Happy birthday, Aubrey." She giggled and started sucking her thumb. "Hey Ally, can I talk to you for a minute?" Amy asked.

"Uh, sure."

"I'll just be in the practice room." Austin told us as he took back Aubrey. He walked upstairs and I waited until the door closed before speaking up. "So what's up?"

"Well your mom was here about fifteen minutes ago and she looked kind of upset."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean upset?"

"Like she didn't smile at all and when she said 'hello' to me, her voice was kind of monotone."

"Did you ask her what's wrong?"

"I didn't want to ask her just in case it was something personal. But since you're her daughter, she'll probably talk to you." I nodded in agreement. "Well thanks for telling me." She smiled. "And you're coming to Aubrey's party, right?"

She shook her head. "I wish I could, but I have class after work. Sorry."

I waved her off. "Don't worry about it." I gave her a quick hug before I hurried up the stairs towards the practice room. I opened the door and saw Austin by the piano and Aubrey was crawling around on the floor. "What did Amy want to talk to you about?" Austin asked. I picked up Aubrey and placed her on my lap as I sat down on the couch.

"My mom." I answered. "What about her?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head. "She said that when my mom was here before, she looked upset. But I don't know why she would be upset."

"Ask her at the party later. But I'm sure it's nothing." I nodded. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right. Right, Aubrey?" He asked Aubrey as he started to tickle her. She started laughing uncontrollably which caused me to laugh. "So what are we gonna do in here while we wait for Trish to text us?" I asked.

"How about we watch a movie? I know Aubrey wants to watch Wreck It Ralph."

I raised an eyebrow. "She wants to or you want to?"

"Me." He mumbled. "That's what I thought. Now go put the movie in." I ordered. He got off the couch, grabbed the DVD, and put it in the DVD player. The TV we had in the practice room wasn't big but it wasn't small either.

As soon as the movie started, Aubrey was immediately fixated on the screen. And apparently so was Austin. My babies and their movies.

The movie was towards the end when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened the text message from Trish and it said that we could come home.

"Austin, we gotta go?" I told my boyfriend who was really into the movie. He didn't hear me so I picked up Aubrey, walked over to the DVD player and took out the movie. "Why did you do that" Austin whined.

"Because Trish texted me and said that we could come home." He nodded. We walked out of the practice room, said goodbye to Amy, and walked to the car.

When we walked into the house, all the lights were off so I knew everyone was hiding. "Aubrey, want to turn the light on?" I asked. She started giggling so I took that as a yes. I walked over to the light switch and helped her turn it on.

"Surprise!" Everyone exclaimed as they jumped out of their hiding spots. I guess they scared Aubrey because she started crying. "Shh, sweetie it's okay." She placed her head in the crook of my neck and continued to cry.

"I'm guessing we scared her." Trish stated.

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically but laughed. "Stop crying, Aubs." Austin said as he kissed the top of her head. "Want me to take her?" Austin asked. I nodded. "Come to daddy, Aubrey." She buried her face in the crook of his neck as her cried slowed down.

"Hey Ally." Cassidy greeted as she walked towards me with Brandon by her side. "Hey guys." I hugged both of them. "I can't believe Aubrey's a year old." Brandon said.

I nodded. "It's crazy because she's growing up so fast."

"Soon enough she'll be walking and talking." Cassidy said.

"Don't remind me." I said. They chuckled. "Oh, so we went over to say 'hi' to your parents, but they seemed kind of upset." Cassidy explained.

"They both seemed upset?" I asked. They nodded. "Okay, something is up."

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked.

"Well Amy told me that when my mom went to Sonic Boom earlier today, she seemed upset. I need to figure out what's going on." They nodded and I walked over to my parents who were in the kitchen. "Hi mom, hi dad." I greeted.

"Hey sweetie." My mom greeted with a smile but I could tell that is was a fake smile.

"What's wrong? I can tell something's up and so can everyone else so don't lie to me."

They sighed. "Ally, we'll tell you later but not right now. Not at your daughter's first birthday party. So please don't worry about us, okay?"

I nodded hesitantly. "Okay." I gave my parents a quick hug before I walked over to Austin who was talking to his parents. "Hey Mimi, hey Mike." I greeted as I hugged them.

"Hi honey." Mimi greeted. Aubrey's head was still buried in the crook of Austin's neck but she stopped crying. I stroked her cheek and she gave me a small smile. "I think she's tired." Austin commented. I nodded in agreement.

"Maybe some cake will keep her up." Mike said. I chuckled. "Well let's find out." I said. I walked over to Trish who was on the other side of the living room. She was talking to Dez about who knows what.

"Trish, you got a cake, right?" She nodded. "Yeah, it's in the fridge. I'll go get it." I nodded. I followed her to the kitchen and took out paper plates, forks, and a knife to cut the cake.

"Whoever wants cake, come to the kitchen!" Trish yelled as she set the cake down on the kitchen counter. Everyone gathered into the kitchen and Austin placed Aubrey in her highchair. She looked like she was about to pass out right there so I knew she was tired.

Trish and Dez cut and gave out pieces of cake and when everyone got a piece, we sang happy birthday. Every so often I would glance at my parents and whenever they saw me looking at them, they would smile. I knew that those smiles were fake, but I smiled back nonetheless.

When it was time to open gifts, everyone gathered in the living room and took a seat wherever there was one available.

"You ready to open your gifts, Aubrey?" Austin asked as he set Aubrey on his lap. She giggled and clapped her hands. At least she's not tired anymore.

We spent the next fifteen minutes opening gifts and Aubrey got a lot of clothes and toys. That means I don't have to shop for a while which I'm grateful for. Not that I don't like shopping, but it'd be nice to take a break from it.

* * *

It was around four in the afternoon when everyone started leaving. My parents left first which I was kind of annoyed by because I really wanted to talk to them. But I guess I'll talk to them later. Then Austin's parents left, and then Cassidy and Brandon. Trish and Dez stayed to help clean up.

"Alright, Aubrey's about to fall asleep so how about you go put her in her crib while I help Trish and Dez finish cleaning up." Austin told me. I nodded. I took Aubrey away from him and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Make sure they don't break anything." I told Austin. He grinned. "Will do." He answered.

I hurried upstairs and walked into Aubrey's room. I carefully put Aubrey in her crib and covered her with her favorite blanket. "I hope you had a good birthday, baby." Her eyes started to droop and in a matter of seconds they were closed.

"Well she's asleep." I announced as I entered the living room.

"Wow, she must've been really tired." Trish said.

"Yeah, she was." I answered. "Now what else needs to be cleaned?" I asked.

"Nothing, we're done." Austin answered.

"And since we're done, we're gonna get going." Trish told us.

I nodded. "Thanks for the party Trish." I told her. She gave me a hug as well as Dez before leaving. I collapsed on the couch and put my head in my hands.

"What's up?" Austin asked as he sat next to me. I took my head out of my hands and looked at him. "I'm just thinking about my parents." I told him.

"Is it about what Amy said?"

"Yes, but Cassidy and Brandon noticed it too. Plus, my parents even admitted that something was going on but they didn't tell me."

"What do you think's going on?"

I shrugged. "I have no clue. But I don't think it's something good." Austin threw his arm over my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

"Try not to think about this too much, okay? Your parents will tell you what's going on when they're ready, but in the meantime, don't push them to tell you."

I sighed. "You're right." He smiled. "Of course I am. I'm always right." He answered.

"We've been over this, Austin. You're only right on multiple occasions. But not all the time." I laughed as he pouted. "Don't be a baby." I told him. I leaned in and gave a kiss to make him feel better.

"So you think Aubrey had a good birthday?" Austin asked.

"I think so. And although she won't remember it when she's older, we will and that's all that matters."

**Another chapter done! I hope you guys are liking the sequel! Reviews would be nice and if I get at least ten reviews, then I'll update sooner. But knowing me, I'll probably update soon no matter what.**


	3. Moving To Africa?

**Ally POV**

It's been a week since Aubrey's birthday and I still haven't talked to my parents. Anytime I see them, they never bring up why they're upset and I never ask. But I'm starting to get annoyed and anxious. But mainly annoyed.

"Austin, can you watch Aubrey while I head over to my parent's house?" I asked my boyfriend as I walked into the kitchen where he was in the middle of feeding Aubrey.

He turned around to look at me. "You're gonna talk to them about what's upsetting them, aren't you?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have to. It's really bugging me and I need to find out what's going on." I told him truthfully.

He sighed but nodded. "Alright, but remember to be back by three. I have to go to the studio and record the new song."

"I will, don't worry." I said and gave him a quick kiss. "Now you be good for daddy, sweetie." I told my daughter. She giggled and I kissed her cheek. "Bye you two!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the house. I got in the car and made my way to my parent's house.

I walked up to the front door of their house, knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. My mom answered the door.

"Hi Ally, what are you doing here?" I walked in and saw my dad in the living room watching TV.

"I think you know what I'm doing here, mom. What's been going on with you two?" My mom sighed and led me to the living room and had me sit on the opposite couch from my dad. She took a seat next to him and they looked at each other.

"Okay, honey," My dad started. "We have some news." I nodded signaling him to continue. "Your mother was offered a job as the lead researcher for a research expedition."

"But that's great news!" I exclaimed. "Why are you guys so upset?" I questioned obviously confused.

They looked at each other and this time it was my mom who talked. "Ally, the job is in Africa."

Africa? Did I just hear right? "Y-you're moving to Africa?" I asked unable to comprehend what's going on.

"Yes, sweetie. We're moving to Africa." My mom answered.

I looked at them in shock. "B-but what about Sonic Boom? What about me? What about Aubrey?" I asked as I started to tear up. "My daughter needs her grandparents in her life."

"Honey, you have to understand how hard it is for us to leave, but this job only comes once in a lifetime. I couldn't turn this job down." My mother said as she started to tear up.

"I-I know, but what am I going to do without you guys?" Tears started to roll down my face and I didn't even bother to wipe them away.

"You'll be just fine, Ally." My dad told me. "You are an incredible woman and an incredible mother."

"Plus we'll always talk over the phone or over video chat." My mom added. I nodded.

"W-when do you guys leave?"

"Three weeks." My heart sank knowing that they wouldn't be here much longer. "Wait, but what about Sonic Boom? Are you guys selling it?" I asked.

They shook their heads. "We're giving it to you, Ally." My dad told me.

My eyes widened. "You're giving me Sonic Boom?" They nodded. "We already did all the paperwork so Sonic Boom is officially yours." My mom explained. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Ally, you don't have to say anything." My mom told me. "But we need to know if you're okay with us leaving."

I took in a deep breath. "Of course I'm not okay with you guys leaving, but I know that you can't turn down this job." I smiled weakly at them. "I'm just gonna miss you guys so much." More tears rolled down my face.

We continued to talk about the move, Sonic Boom and how I'll be handling it, and they gave me their flight information because I'll definitely be at the airport the day they leave.

"Well I better get going." I told them. They nodded and gave me a sad smile. I gave them each a hug before I walked out of the house and hurried to the car.

When I got home, I walked in to see Austin in the living room. "Hey, where's Aubrey?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"She's taking a nap." He answered. I nodded. He got off the couch and walked towards me. "So did you talk to your parents?"

I nodded as tears started to prick my eyes. "Als, what did you guys talk about?" He asked with worry evident in his voice.

"M-my parent's a-are m-moving to Africa." I managed to get out as I started to sob. Austin immediately pulled me in for a hug and I rested my head on against chest. "I don't want them to go." I cried. He didn't say anything. He just held me which was comforting.

When we pulled away, he wiped away any remaining tears with his thumb. "If you don't want them to go, why don't you just tell them?"

I shook my head. "I can't, Austin. My mom was offered an incredible job and if I told them not to go, she would be devastated."

"But I can tell that this is killing you. I hate seeing you this upset." I smiled weakly. "Thank you for caring, but I'll be fine eventually." I told him.

He kissed my lips softly before kissing my forehead. "When do they leave?" He asked.

"Three weeks." His eyes widened obviously in shock. "Oh, I have some more news." I told him. He nodded signaling me to continue. "I'm now the owner of Sonic Boom."

His eyes widened even more. "They gave you Sonic Boom?"

I nodded. "I asked them if they were selling it and they told me that they were giving it to me instead."

"Wow." He said. I guess he was speechless. "I think I'm getting a migraine." I said as I started rubbing my temples.

"I'll get you an Advil." He said as he hurried off to the bathroom. He came back a second later with an Advil. I grabbed a cup and filled it with water before taking the pill.

"I'll go call Jimmy and tell him to reschedule my studio session." Austin told me.

I shook my head. "No, don't. I'll be fine, Austin." I assured him.

"Ally, you're obviously upset and I don't want to leave you alone."

"Austin, I'm okay. Besides, I'm not alone, I have Aubrey to keep me company." I smiled and so did he.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Plus, if you would cancel your studio session, Jimmy might rip you a new one."

He flinched. "Good point. And after my studio session, I'll bring home dinner."

"Good, because I don't feel like cooking."

He smirked. "I kinda figured." I wrapped my arms around his torso as his went around my shoulders. "Thanks for making me feel better."

"Anytime, Als." We pulled apart and he crashed his lips onto mine. I smiled against his lips and he mimicked me. "You better get going." I told him. He nodded.

"Call me if you need anything." He told me.

"I will." He gave me a quick kiss before walking out the door. I hurried upstairs, walked into Aubrey's room, and glanced at her crib to see that she was still sleeping. I walked to my room and collapsed onto the bed.

"Well this day turned out great." I sarcastically said to myself. I closed my eyes for about two seconds before my phone started to ring. I picked up without bothering to look at the Caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ally!"

"Oh, hey Trish." Well that wasn't very enthusiastic. But I don't really care.

"Alright, what's up?" I could practically see her put a hand on her hip as she asked that question.

I thickly chuckled. "Well I found out that my parents are moving to Africa and now I'm the owner of Sonic Boom." When she doesn't say anything, I know she's in shock. "Trish, I know your mouth is probably hanging open right now so close it before you catch any flies."

After a couple of seconds of complete silence, she spoke up. "W-why are your parents moving to Africa?"

"My mom was offered a job as the lead researcher for a research expedition."

"Wow, that's amazing! But how are you holding up?"

I sighed. "I kind of broke down before, but Austin was there to comfort me so I'm okay now."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No, it's fine. I'm just gonna relax but I'll call you if I need anything."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Sure thing. Bye Trish."

"Later, Als." I hung up and set my phone down on my bedside table.

I can't believe my parents are moving to Africa. I never expected that my parents moving out of the country would be the news that bothered them. And I'm having conflicting feelings toward the news. I'm sad because they're moving and who knows when I'll see them. But I'm almost happy because my mom was offered an incredible job.

I faintly heard crying and I knew Aubrey was awake. "And my mother duties call." I muttered to myself. I got out of bed, walked out of my room, and walked into Aubrey's room.

"Hey there, sweetie." I cooed as I picked up my daughter. "Did you have a good nap?" She wiggled her head in the crook of my neck and started sucking her thumb. "Are you hungry, Aubrey?" She lifted her head to look at me but kept sucking her thumb. "I'll take that as a yes."

I walked into the kitchen and placed Aubrey in her highchair. I opened the cupboard and grabbed a jar of baby food. After I finished feeding her, I picked her up and walked into the living room. "Let's watch some TV, Aubs." I turned on the TV and set Aubrey on my lap as I leaned back against the couch and I giggled when Aubrey mimicked me.

I don't know how long we were watching TV because when I glanced at Aubrey, her eyes were half closed and Austin was walking through the door holding a box of pizza. I picked up Aubrey and rested her head on my shoulder as I started rubbing her back.

"Hey, Als." Austin greeted. I got off the couch and walked towards my boyfriend. "Hey there sleepyhead." He said to Aubrey as he kissed the top of her head.

"How was the studio session?" I asked as I kept rubbing Aubrey's back.

"It was good. The song should be released in about two weeks."

"Sounds good." He placed the pizza box on the kitchen counter and I glanced at Aubrey who was fast asleep. "Let me put her to bed and I'll be right back." I told Austin. He nodded.

I carefully set Aubrey down in her crib and covered her with her blanket. "Goodnight, sweetie." I bent down and kissed her forehead before heading back downstairs.

"You just couldn't wait for me, could you?" I jokingly asked Austin. He had already started eating the pizza.

"Sorry, but I'm hungry." He replied innocently. I slid onto the stool and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"So how are you holding up?" He asked me. "I'm fine. I just have to get used to the fact that my parents aren't gonna be living here anymore." I answered.

"I know it's gonna be hard, but it'll get better. And maybe you'll parents will visit once in a while."

"I hope so. I don't want Aubrey growing up without knowing who her grandparents are."

"And that won't happen. Even if your parents aren't here, we still have a ton of pictures that we could show Aubrey. Plus, they'll talk to her over the phone and there's also a thing called video chat."

I smiled. "I know." I sighed and took another bite of pizza.

My parents moving to Africa was something I never expected. But being sad about it isn't going to change their minds. The only thing I can do is be happy for them. But there are questions that keep popping up in my head. Will they ever come back to Miami for a visit? Will Aubrey know who they are by just looking at pictures? I guess I'll find out the answers to my questions in the future.

**Told you I would update soon! Please review!**


	4. Goodbye

**I posted the wrong chapter but I fixed it! Enjoy!**

**Ally POV**

"Ally." I faintly heard from above.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"Well don't I feel loved." I opened my eyes to see Austin sitting on my side of the bed. "Why'd you wake me up?" I asked annoyed.

"Because we're picking up your parents and taking them to the airport."

"Oh, right."

Yup. Today's the day my parents are leaving for Africa. And can I just say that I'm not looking forward to saying goodbye. All I'm saying is get ready for the waterworks.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost five in the morning."

I groaned. "I'm so not looking forward to this." Austin's eyes softened and he planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"You'll be okay, Als. Now get dressed." I got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and threw my hair up into a messy bun.

As for my outfit, I grabbed a pair of Austin's sweatpants and one of his t-shirts. I slipped on my Ugg boots and threw on my light blue sweatshirt.

I walked into Aubrey's room just as Austin was about to wake her up. "Austin, I'll wake her up, you go get ready."

He nodded and glanced at my outfit. "You really love my clothes, don't you?" I smiled. He chuckled and walked out of the room. I reached down Aubrey's crib and carefully picked her up. She started stirring in my arms so I laid her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, baby." I whispered. I hated waking her up so early but I didn't have a choice. Hopefully she won't be so cranky today.

I hurried downstairs and took a seat on the couch while I waited for Austin to come downstairs. Aubrey started stirring again and I had a feeling I knew what was coming next. I was correct. She started crying. "Shh, Aubrey, go back to sleep." I changed her position and cradled her in my arms and swayed her back and forth.

"Ready to go?" Austin asked as he walked into the living room. I nodded and placed Aubrey by my shoulder again. Her crying died down but she was still stirring in my arms.

"Hopefully she'll go back to sleep once we start driving." I told Austin as I put Aubrey in her car seat. He started the car and we took off for my parent's house.

When we got there, Austin got out of the car and walked inside so he could help them with any luggage they had. I turned in my seat and saw that Aubrey fell asleep. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes. I heard the trunk door open followed by voices. I turned in my seat and saw Austin helping my dad put the luggage in the trunk. My mom opened the car door and sat in the middle so she was sitting next to Aubrey.

"Hi, sweetie." My mom greeted.

"Hi mom." I whispered so I wouldn't wake up Aubrey. My dad got in the car followed by Austin getting the driver's side. "Hi dad."

"Hi, honey." I leaned my head against the window again and closed my eyes. "Austin, wake me up when we get to the airport." I told my boyfriend. "Sure." He answered.

I guess we were at the airport because I faintly heard my name. I opened my eyes and I was correct. We were at the airport. I was about to say goodbye to my parents and I didn't know when I would see them again.

We walked into the airport and Aubrey was fast asleep in my arms. Her head rested on my shoulder and I had her favorite blanket cover her tiny body since it was chilly.

"We'll go check in our luggage." My dad said. We nodded and sat down on some of the chairs that were available.

"You okay?" Austin asked me. I nodded. "I'm just trying my hardest not to cry." I said. He kissed my temple and rubbed my back.

"Maybe we should've take Aubrey's stroller so you wouldn't have to hold her the entire time." Austin said.

I waved him off. "It's fine."

My parents walked up to us without their luggage so I knew that it was almost time. "When does your flight leave, again?" I asked.

"Eight, so we have a little time before we have to go through security." My dad explained.

"How about we get some breakfast?" My mom asked. We all nodded.

Since there were no breakfast places, we had to settle for McDonalds. While we ate, we talked about just about anything and for a brief moment, I actually forgot that my parents were leaving.

"Alright, I guess this is where we say goodbye." My mom said as we approached airport security. I started tearing up and my mom pulled me in for a hug. "Don't cry sweetie, please." My mom begged. I pulled away from the hug and shook my head. "I'm gonna miss you so much." I told her.

"I'm gonna miss you, too." She kissed my forehead. "And I'm gonna miss you too, sweetie." She told my daughter's sleeping form.

My dad walked up to me and wrapped me in a hug. "Bye daddy."

"Bye, honey." We pulled apart and he kissed the top of my head. "Be good for mommy." He said to Aubrey. I chuckled while tears started rolling down my face.

They looked at us one more time before going through airport security. More tears rolled down my face and Austin wrapped me in a hug. "Shh, Als, it's okay. You'll see them again." We stayed still for a few minutes until I decided to pull away from the hug.

"Let's go home." He said. We walked out of the airport and headed made our way towards the car. The entire car ride back home was filled with silence but I think that's what I needed.

"I'll put Aubrey to bed and you go relax." Austin told me as we walked in. I made my way to the couch and lied down.

I can't believe my parents are gone. It's like it hasn't sunk in yet that I won't be seeing them tomorrow or the next day. I hate not knowing if I'll ever see them again.

"You know, what? I'm not gonna sit around all day and mope." I told myself.

"That's good to hear." I heard Austin's voice. I got up and saw Austin in the kitchen.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I joked. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You just talk really loud." I opened the water bottle and threw some water on him. "Oh, you're so dead." He laughed.

I shrieked and started running. I ran into the living room but because I'm so clumsy, I slipped and fell on my butt.

"A-are y-you o-okay?" Austin asked as he started laughing uncontrollably. I tried to glare at him but I ended up joining in on the laughter. He reached out his hand and I grabbed it as he hoisted me up.

"Well I just bruised my ass."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" He winked.

I slapped his arm. "You're sick, you know that?"

"Maybe." He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we started to lean in. "But you know you love me." He whispered as our lips barely touched. We smiled at each other as he crashed his lips onto mine.

I pressed against him harder and he picked me up bridal style and led me to the couch. "Too lazy to go upstairs?" I joked.

"Maybe." He dropped me on the couch and captured my lips once more. Our bodies were pressed together as he rested on top of me. I reached underneath his shirt and started trailing up and down his abs. As I was about to remove his shirt, there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Austin asked obviously annoyed.

I shrugged. "Should we just ignore them?" He nodded and crashed his lips onto mine. I pulled off his shirt and threw it not caring where it landed.

"Why didn't you guys…oh crap! Sorry!" Trish exclaimed. Austin got off me and grabbed his shirt off the floor.

"When someone doesn't answer the door, what does that tell you?" Austin asked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, okay? I just wanted to stop by."

"You could've called you know? And how did you get in here anyways? The front door was locked." I told her.

"I have a key."

I raised an eyebrow. "We never gave you a key."

"Fine, I made a copy of your key." Austin and I glanced at each other and then turned our attention back to Trish. "Was I not supposed to do that?" She asked nervously.

"Uh, you could've asked us first." I told her. She started laughing nervously which I found quiet funny.

"So where's Dez?" Austin asked.

"Oh, he's sick." That's why she's over here.

"Trish, are you here because you don't want to take care of Dez?" I asked suspiciously.

"Whaaat?" She asked as her voice went high. I put my hand on my hip and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She sighed. "Fine, I'm here because I don't want to take care of Dez."

"Trish, he's your boyfriend. Go take care of him." I told her as I pointed to the door.

"But-"

"Go!" She walked out of the house and I collapsed on the couch. "Well that was an eventful visit." Austin said as he plopped down on the couch and sat next to me.

I was about to say something when I heard Aubrey's cries over the baby monitor. "Someone's up." I pointed out.

"I'll get her." Austin said.

"Could you change her out of her pajamas?" I asked. He nodded.

I got off the couch and walked into the kitchen so I could make Aubrey a bottle. About ten minutes later, Austin came down with a fully awake Aubrey in his arms.

I surveyed her outfit and saw that she was wearing her purple 'Austin Moon' t-shirt, jeans, and little purple high tops. "I swear you make her way that shirt at least three times a week." I told my boyfriend.

He laughed. "She wanted to wear it."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm so sure." He handed me Aubrey so I could feed her.

She must've been really hungry because she finished her bottle in five minutes. "Good job, sweetie." I kissed her head as I put her now empty bottle in the sink.

"So what's the plan for today?" Austin asked.

I shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

He was about to answer when his cell phone went off. He looked at the Caller I.D and picked up. "Hey Brandon." So it's Brandon. "Uh, sure…we're on our way…okay, bye!" He hung up and I gave him a confused look.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Brandon wants us to come over."

"Did he say why?"

"Nope, but we're about to find out. So let's go." We walked out of the house and got in the car.

"Thanks for coming." Brandon said as he let us in to his house.

"No problem, so what's up?" I asked. He led us to the living room where Cassidy was sitting on the couch. I set Aubrey on my lap as we sat down.

"Well we wanted to ask you guys a question." Cassidy said. We nodded signaling her to continue. "How would you guys feel about being the best man and maid of honor at our wedding?"

My eyed widened in shock and I was definitely speechless. "Are you serious?" Austin asked.

"Dead serious." Brandon said. "So what do you guys say?"

Austin and I looked at each other and I knew we were thinking the same thing. "Yes!" We exclaimed simultaneously. Cassidy literally shot up from her seat and hugged me. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Thanks dude, it means a lot." Brandon said to Austin as they hugged. Well they did a guy hug but I still consider it a hug. "And we were also wondering if Aubrey could be the flower girl?" Cassidy asked as she started playing with Aubrey's hands.

"Really?" I asked. Cassidy smiled and nodded. "Well, sure."

"You hear that, Aubrey? You're gonna be the flower girl at the wedding." Cassidy told my daughter. She started giggling and clapped her hands.

"So did you guys pick a date yet?" Austin asked.

They shook their heads. "Not yet, but I think we want a summer wedding." Brandon answered.

"Plus, I've always wanted a beach wedding." Cassidy added.

"That sounds amazing." I told her. "That's what I thought." Cassidy said.

"Well if you need help with any wedding plans, let me know." I told them.

"Thanks, Ally."

"No problem." I smiled.

The day started out sad and sucky, but it turned it pretty good. Even though the day isn't even over yet since it's only like ten in the morning. Man, I'm tired.

**Another chapter done! Do you think I could get at least ten reviews for this chapter? I don't think I'm asking for too much. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Sick and Tired

**Ally POV**

"Thank you so much for watching Aubrey, Mimi." I thanked Austin's mother as I handed her Aubrey.

"It's no problem, Ally. I love watching my granddaughter." I smiled. "Is Austin at the studio?" She asked.

I nodded. "Well I better get going. You be good for grandma, sweetie." I kissed Aubrey's cheek and looked at Mimi before I spoke up. "I'll pick her up at around three."

"Sounds good. Say bye to mommy." She picked up Aubrey's hand and started waving it. I smiled and waved back before heading to the car.

The only reason I left Aubrey with Mimi is because I had to go to Sonic Boom. It's been two months since my parents left which meant it's been two months since I started running Sonic Boom. I have to admit it's been kind of hard running Sonic Boom because at the same time I was taking care of Aubrey, but I didn't care. I'm not about to give up Sonic Boom because it's hard to run. Having the store makes my parents departure a bit easier to handle.

When I got to Sonic Boom, Billy eyes were on me and he couldn't stop staring. And I know why. I look like complete shit. My hairs in a messy bun, I'm wearing Austin's sweatpants and sweatshirt and I have bags under my eyes. I'm surprised Mimi didn't say anything when I dropped off Aubrey. But because she's so nice, she probably didn't want to say anything.

"It looks like you got hit by a truck." He stated. I glared at him.

"Gee, thanks for that." I deadpanned.

"Sorry, but why do you look like you haven't slept in days?"

I collapsed on one of the couches and leaned back. "I didn't get any sleep last night because I was up most of the night with Aubrey. She practically spent all night crying."

He gave me a sympathetic look. "Where was Austin?"

"I let him sleep. He had a concert last night so he was tired but I also think he's coming down with something."

"So he's at home watching Aubrey?"

I shook my head. "He's at the studio and Austin's mom is watching Aubrey."

"So why are you here when you could be at home getting some sleep?"

"Well I thought Sonic Boom would be busy today because it usually is on Saturday."

He started analyzing the store. "Yeah, I think I can manage two people."

I chuckled. "Well then I'm going home."

"Good idea." I got off the couch and walked towards the door. "Bye Billy."

"Bye Ally." I left the store and made my way back to the car.

"Let's just hope I don't fall asleep while driving." I mumbled to myself as I got in the car. I turned up the radio in hopes that it would keep me awake and started driving.

When I got home, I practically stumbled inside. I was too tired to walk up the stairs so I decided to crash on the couch. "At least I have some peach and quiet."

"ALLY!"

"Or not." I got off the couch and walked over to Trish who decided to barge in. "What are you doing here?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"I needed to get away from Dez. He decided to be extremely annoying today."

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. "What's with you?" She asked.

"I'm extremely tired and I'm about to pass out."

"Where's Aubrey?"

"Mimi's watching her. I have to go pick her up later."

"Do you want me to pick her up so you can rest?"

I smiled. "That would actually be great. Thanks Trish."

"No problem. But why are you so tired?"

"Because Aubrey decided not to sleep last night. I was with her all night."

"And where was Austin?"

"In bed sleeping." She gave me a confused look so I continued. "He was exhausted after his concert last night and I think he's coming down with something so I decided to let him sleep."

She nodded in understanding. "Well I guess I'll go and let you get some rest."

"Okay, and thanks again for offering to pick up Aubrey."

"No problem, Als. That's what best friends are for." I gave her a quick hug before she walked out of the house.

Instead of crashing on the couch, I decided to drag my tired body upstairs and sleep in my own bed. The second my face hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

* * *

"Who's on my back?" I asked as I started to feel pressure. I kept my eyes closed since I was still tired.

"Open your eyes and find out." I opened my eyes and craned my neck a little and saw Aubrey crawling on my beck. "Hey there, sweetie." Trish picked her up so I could sit up. She handed me Aubrey and I set her on my lap.

"Are you still tired?" Trish asked. I nodded. "When does Austin come home?" She asked.

"He should be home in an hour." She nodded. "Thanks for bringing home, Aubrey."

"Sure thing. Well I better get going. Later munchkin." She bent down and kissed Aubrey's cheek. "Later, Als."

"Bye, Trish." She walked out of my bedroom leaving me alone with Aubrey. "Did you have fun with grandma, baby?" I asked as I started peppering her face with kisses. She giggled in response. I got out of bed and placed her on my hip.

"Alright, Aubs, what should I make for dinner?" I asked my daughter as I placed her on the floor by all her toys. She ignored me and started playing with one of her stuffed animals. I shook my head and smiled.

"I guess I'll make some chicken soup since Austin's sick." I grabbed everything I needed to make some homemade soup. I'm not the type of person to drink soup that comes from a can because that's just gross.

Once I was done making the soup, I covered the pot with a lid so the soup would stay hot for Austin. He should be home any minute and I have a feeling that when he comes home, he's gonna be exhausted.

I walked over towards Aubrey to find her asleep by her toys. "Looks like someone tired herself out." I whispered as I picked up my daughter and rested her head on my shoulder "Let's get you to bed." I hurried upstairs, walked into Aubrey's room, and carefully placed her in her crib. "Night, baby." I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

When I got downstairs, the front door opened and in walked a very tired looking Austin. "Hey." I said.

"Hey, Als." He croaked. I frowned since I hated seeing him sick. "Where's Aubrey?"

"She's upstairs sleeping. And I think you should be doing that too."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "So how was your day?" He asked as he collapsed onto the couch.

I followed him and collapsed right next to him. "Well Aubrey spent the day at your parent's house so I could go to Sonic Boom. But since it was practically empty, I came home and slept."

"Then who brought Aubrey home?"

"Trish. She saw how exhausted I was so she volunteered to pick her up."

"Why were you so tired?" He questioned.

"Don't worry about it."

"Ally, tell me." His voice wasn't firm but it was soft.

I sighed in defeat. "I was up all night with Aubrey since she decided not to go to sleep and I didn't want to wake you up because you were exhausted from your concert. Plus you weren't feeling well."

He shook his head and kissed my temple. "You're amazing. I hope you know that?"

I laughed. "I do. And I hope you know that you're amazing as well."

"Oh, trust me babe, I do." He started flexing his muscles.

"Wow, even when you're sick you still manage to have a big ego."

"I don't have a big ego." I gave him a 'really' look and he sighed. "Fine, I might have a big ego."

"At least you admitted it." I said. "I made you some soup. It's on the stove."

"Thanks, Als." He started to lean in for a kiss but I stopped him. "I'm not kissing you while you're sick." I told him. He pouted. "But can you settle for a kiss on the cheek?" I asked. He nodded. I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"So did you basically sleep all day?" Austin asked me as he sat down at the kitchen counter with his soup.

"Pretty much." I answered. "I was so tired that I was afraid I would fall asleep while driving."

"Then you should've had someone else drive you."

I waved him off. "Austin, it's not a big deal. I had the music turned up and it actually kept me awake."

He chuckled a bit. "Thanks for the soup by the way."

"No problem. So how was your studio session?"

"It was fine. We only recorded one song though." I nodded.

"Was Brandon working today?" He nodded.

"He actually told me that he and Cassidy chose a date for the wedding."

I perked up. Really?" He nodded. "When is it?"

"August 21st."

"2014, right?" He gave me a look that said 'that was a really dumb question.' "Give me a break, I'm tired." He shook his head and laughed.

He finished his soup and put the empty bowl in the dishwasher. "Well I'm going to take a nap, you coming up?" Austin asked me.

I shook my head. "I need to do something first." He nodded and trudged up the stairs. I faintly heard coughing but it got quieter and quieter as he kept walking.

I grabbed my phone and dialed my parent's home phone. It rang a few times but no one answered. I hung up once I heard their voicemail. I haven't talked to my parents in a while and it killed me not being able to hear their voices. I've talked to them only once since they moved and our conversation lasted for like, five minutes.

I walked into mine and Austin's bedroom and collapsed onto our bed. Face first. Austin wasn't in bed so he was probably taking a shower.

Not being able to talk to my parents really sucks. But not being able to see them is worse. Would I be a terrible daughter if I begged them to come back? I just hate not seeing them. And I know Aubrey misses them just as much as I do.

I don't know how long I was laying in bed face first, but I heard Austin walk out of the shower. "What are you doing?" He asked. He's probably wondering why my face is in a pillow.

I lifted my head and sat up, letting myself lean against the headboard. "I called my parents." I told him. He sat down next me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "They didn't answer." I continued.

"I'm sorry, Als. I know you miss them."

I sighed. "I just hate not talking to them or seeing them. I've talked to them once and that was the day after they got to Africa."

He draped his arm over my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. "I wish I could do something to help."

"We could always move to Africa." I joked.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." I chuckled and leaned up to peck his lips.

"You always know how to make me feel better." I told him.

"It's just a gift I have. And by the way, you kissed me while I'm sick."

My eyes widened in realization. "Shit. I better not get sick."

"But if you do, we'll at least be sick together."

"That means we wouldn't be able to take care of Aubrey."

He gasped. "You better not get sick, Ally."

I laughed at my crazy boyfriend. "I won't, don't worry. I just won't kiss you until you're better."

"I better be better by tomorrow." He said and laughed.

"And if you're not, you'll just have to settle with getting kisses on your cheek."

He pouted. "Well that's no fun."

"Don't be such a baby." I told him. "I think you can live without me kissing you for a few days."

"That's what you think."

I smirked and kissed his cheek. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna get some sleep before Aubrey decides to wake up."

"Me too."

We both lied down and I cuddled into Austin's side. "Love you, Austin."

"Love you too, Als." The sound of Austin's heartbeat lulled me to sleep.


	6. Family Reunions

**Ally POV **

"Ally, we gotta go!" Austin yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

We were picking up Austin's cousins from the airport today and as you can see, we're running a bit late. We had to borrow Mimi's van since there wasn't enough room in Austin's car.

Austin has four cousins that are visiting plus a friend of theirs. There's Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross, and Ratliff. They're all in a band called R5 and they're pretty famous. I've known Riker, Rydel, Ross, and Rocky my entire life, but I've only known Ratliff a few years.

The thing that's freaky about Ross is that he looks exactly like Austin. You would seriously think that they were twin brothers but they're just cousins.

I quickly ran downstairs, grabbed my purse, and walked out of the house since Austin was already in the car. "About time, Als." Austin said as I got in the car.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologized. "So how long are they staying with us?"

Did I mention that his cousins and Ratliff are staying at our place while they're in Miami?

"Four weeks." He answered.

"And they're okay with sleeping in the living room?"

"Yeah, they don't mind. Besides, I'd rather than stay with us instead of going to a hotel."

"And because they're staying with us, they can babysit Aubrey occasionally." I added.

"That's true."

Although Austin's cousins know about Aubrey, they still haven't met her yet. The last time we actually saw them was about three years ago. They had a concert in Miami and we got to hangout before and after the concert. It's crazy that three years ago, Austin and I were just best friends and we didn't have a daughter. But I'm happy the way my life is turning out because now I have an amazing boyfriend and an amazing daughter. Overall I think my life is turning out pretty amazing.

When we arrived at the airport, Austin literally dragged me towards the gate that his cousins were arriving at. I guess you could that say he's very excited to see them.

"What time does their plane land?" I asked as we sat down. He glanced at his watch.

"They should be here in about fifteen minutes." He threw his arm over my shoulder and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Should we call your mom and check up on Aubrey?" I asked.

"Als, Aubrey is fine. I'll pick her up when we drop off my cousins and Ratliff."

"I could pick her up. I know you want to hangout with your cousins."

"No, it's fine."

After waiting almost twenty minutes for Austin's cousins, they finally arrived. We bolted out of our seats and wrapped them in bone crushing hugs.

"We missed you guys so much!" Austin exclaimed.

Even though they're all cousins, well, except for Ratliff, they all act like siblings. They're really close.

"I'm so happy I won't be the only girl for a while." Rydel said as she hugged me.

"Yup, you'll have me and Aubrey." I told her.

"I can't wait to meet her."

"Well once we get you guys back to our place, I'll pick her up from my mom's place." Austin explained.

"Sounds good." Riker said.

We walked out of the airport and made our way towards the car. I'm not gonna lie, being at the airport made be a bit sad since that was the last place I saw my parents, but once I saw Austin's cousins and Ratliff, the sadness went away.

When we got home, Austin helped bring all of their luggage in the house before he left to go pick up Aubrey.

"Ally, where's the bathroom!?" Ricker, Rocky, and Ratliff asked slightly jumping up and down.

I laughed. "Should I tell them, Rydel?"

"Nah, let them find it on their own."

"Not nice, Rydel." Ratliff said as he crossed his legs.

"Okay, since I don't need any accidents happening, there's one down here and there's two upstairs." I showed them the one that's by the garage and Ratliff took that one. "There's a bathroom in mine and Austin's bedroom and another one in the hall." Riker and Rocky literally ran upstairs.

"I think it would've been funny if you didn't tell them where the bathroom's were." Ross said.

"Well I really didn't feel like cleaning pee off the floor so..."

I collapsed on the couch and Ross and Rydel mimicked me. "So what's new?" Rydel asked.

I shrugged. "Not much. Everything's pretty much the same since the last time we saw you guys."

"Except the fact that you guys have a daughter now." Ross said.

"True, but other than having Aubrey, nothing really changed."

Rydel was about to say something when my phone went off. I quickly grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie."

"Mom! I'm so glad you called!"

"I'm sorry your father and I haven't talked to you in a while, Ally."

"It's okay, I just miss you guys."

"We miss you too, honey."

"So how's Africa?"

"It's incredible, Ally. There's so many interesting animals here."

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying it over there."

"You mean that, Ally?"

"Of course I do, mom. I miss you guys like crazy, but I'm glad you and dad are enjoying it over there."

"That means a lot, Als. So how's Aubrey?"

"She's good. But she misses you and dad."

"We miss her too." I heard a noise in the background and I had a feeling she had to go. "Ally, I'm sorry to cut this phone call short, but I have to go."

"It's fine, mom. I understand."

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay, bye mom."

"Bye Als, I love you."

"Love you, too." I hung up and tossed my phone onto the other couch.

"Your parents are in Africa?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, they live there now."

"I'm sorry, Als." Rydel said and side hugged me.

"It's okay. I mean I miss them but if they're happy than I'm happy."

We sat in comfortable silence when Ratliff walked into the living room. "Where's Riker and Rocky?" He asked.

"Well they went upstairs to use the bathroom, but I have a feeling they're in the practice room now."

"You have a practice room!?" Ross, Rydel, and Ratliff asked simultaneously. I nodded and they bolted upstairs. "Nice talking to you guys!" I yelled.

I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water just as the front door opened revealing Austin and Aubrey.

"Where is everybody?" He asked. I walked over to him and took Aubrey.

"Practice room." Aubrey wiggled her head into the crook of my neck and yawned. "Someone's tired." I whispered.

"Yeah, my mom said she didn't take her nap."

"Then I'll go upstairs and put her to bed." He nodded as we both made our way upstairs. He went into the practice room where everyone else was while I went into Aubrey's room.

I carefully laid her down in her crib and covered her with her blanket. "Sleep tight, princess." I leaned down and placed a kiss on Aubrey's forehead. I grabbed the baby monitor and walked out of her room.

"Having fun in here, guys?" I asked as I walked into the practice room.

"Yeah, this room is awesome!" Ross exclaimed.

"Where's Aubrey?" Rydel asked.

"I just put her to bed, but she should be up in a couple of hours."

"And if you guys play any instruments that will wake her up, you're dead." Austin added slightly laughing.

They all let out small chuckles. "How about we head downstairs and watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." Rocky said.

We hurried downstairs and everyone took a seat on the couch. "What movie should we watch?" Riker asked.

"Romeo & Juliet?" Ross asked hopefully.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Let's watch Wreck It Ralph." Austin said.

I groaned. "Austin, you made me watch that like, three times last week."

"One more time, Als. Please?" He asked. He pouted his lip and gave me his puppy dog eyes.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Yes!" He exclaimed and pumped his fist in the air.

"Remind me again why you're dating our cousin." Rydel whispered in my ear. I shrugged and laughed.

"Als, can you go make popcorn?" Austin asked. I nodded and walked over to the kitchen.

As the popcorn was cooking, I started thinking about my parents. I'm glad that my mom called but I'm worried that I won't be able to talk to her for a long time. I mean we only talked for a few minutes before she had to go. I miss having actual conversations with her.

"Alright, here's the popcorn." I said as I placed the bowl on the table. Immediately everyone started digging in. I took a seat between Rydel and Austin and rested my head on Austin's shoulder.

Throughout the movie there was one thought that crossed my mind. How can Austin watch this movie so many times? I mean, yes, it's a good movie, but how is he not sick of it?

Just as the credits started rolling, I heard soft cries coming from the baby monitor. "Well she's up." I stated. "Wanna come with me to get her, Delly?" I asked Rydel.

"Sure." We hurried upstairs and walked into Aubrey's room. She was standing up and holding the bars of her crib to keep herself from falling down.

I picked her up and placed her on my hip. "She's adorable, Ally." Rydel smiled. "She's like a mini Austin."

I laughed and nodded. "You want to hold her?"

"Sure." I handed Aubrey over and Rydel placed her on her hip. "Hey there, Aubrey. I'm Rydel." Aubrey smiled and giggled.

"Well she likes you." I told Rydel. "Let's go downstairs so she can meet your crazy brothers and Ratliff." She laughed and nodded.

When we got downstairs, Austin's eyes landed on Aubrey and he smiled. He always does that when he sees her. I think it's adorable.

"You guys want to meet Aubrey?" I asked the boys. They bolted off the couch and ran over to me and Rydel.

"She's so cute." Riker said.

"Good job, Austin." Rocky said as he patted Austin on the back. Austin turned a deep shade of red and I stifled a laugh.

"She's definitely gonna be a ladies man." Ross stated.

Austin slapped his hands over his ears. "La, la, la, I can't hear you!"

"He does that every time someone mentions Aubrey being a heartbreaker or a ladies man." I told them.

Rydel handed Aubrey over to Austin and she rested her head on his shoulder. Austin went to the kitchen to feed Aubrey while the rest of us reclaimed our seats on the couch.

"Ally, can you come here for a second?" Austin asked from the kitchen. I got off the couch and walked over to him.

"What's up?"

"I have an idea."

"Oh boy." He gave me a 'really' look. "Sorry, continue."

"Well I was thinking that R5 could be the opening act for my concert next Saturday."

My eyes widened and I smiled. "That's a great idea, Austin!"

"I thought so." He smirked. "Now go tell them while I finish feeding Aubrey." I nodded and kissed the top of Aubrey's head before walking back into the living room.

"Alright guys, quick question." I said.

"What's up?" Riker asked.

"How would you guys feel about opening up for Austin at his concert next Saturday?"

Their eyes widened and they looked at each other. "YES!" They all yelled in unison.

"Cool, I'll text Trish and let her know." Austin said as he walked into the living room with Aubrey. He placed her on the floor and she crawled over to her toys.

"I'll be right back." I said as I started walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Austin asked.

"I'm changing into your sweatpants."

I grabbed a pair of Austin's sweatpants from his drawer as soon as I walked into our room. Just as I slid them on, I heard my name. "ALLY!"

"What!?" I yelled back.

"Get down her! Aubrey's trying to walk!"

Oh my god! I ran out of our room and practically jumped down the stairs to get to Aubrey. When I got to the living room, I saw her holding onto the living room table while she tried taking a few steps.

"Come on, Aubs. You can do it." Austin encouraged. "Let go of the table and walk over to mommy and daddy."

She let go of the table and started walking slowly towards me and Austin. She took a few steps before falling on her butt. "Try again, Aubs." I told my daughter.

She gripped the table as she stood up. Once she was on her feet again, she let go of the table and started walking. She stumbled a bit but she was actually walking. My smile grew as she got closer and closer. Austin was on his knees when Aubrey walked straight into his arms.

"Good job, Aubrey!" Austin picker her up and kissed her cheek.

"I can't believe she actually walked!" I exclaimed.

"And I got in all on video." Ratliff said.

"Awesome! Thanks!"

"That was seriously adorable." Rydel commented. I smiled and kissed the top of Aubrey's head.

I can't believe my daughter took her first steps. Next think you know she'll be saying her first words. My little girl is growing up so fast.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews would be appreciated as well as favorites and follows! Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Concerts and Nightmares

**Ally POV**

"Can we please wake them up?" I heard a voice from above ask. I'm pretty sure that voice belonged to Rydel.

"Should we pour water all over them?" Now that voice belonged to Ross.

"If you guys do that, I will kill you." I told them without opening my eyes. They started giggling.

"Well someone's feisty in the morning." Rocky commented. I opened my eyes and sat up. I glanced at Austin who was still asleep.

"You guys wake Austin up while I go check up on Aubrey." I told them. I got out of bed but stopped myself from walking out of the room when Rydel spoke up.

"No need for that. Aubrey is already dressed and she's currently downstairs playing with Riker and Ratliff." She explained. My eyes widened and I smiled.

"Thanks, but quick question." They nodded letting me continue. "Why am I up when I could be sleeping?" I carefully sat back down on the bed so Austin wouldn't wake up.

"No reason." Ross said. "We just felt like waking you up."

I glared at them. "You guys suck."

"You still love us." Rydel said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Unfortunately." I said as I tried to hide my smile.

"Hey!" They all said in unison. I laughed and glanced at Austin who still hasn't woken up. He's such a deep sleeper which is kind of shocking.

"You guys can leave and I'll wake up my sleeping boyfriend." They nodded and walked out. Since Austin was sleeping on his back, I knew the perfect way to wake him up. I placed my lips onto his and he responded about a second later.

"Well good morning to you to." He smiled and sat up. "Is that my new wake up call?" He smirked.

"Maybe." I pecked his lips before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

"I'll get Aubrey!" He called from outside the bathroom. I opened the door and stuck my head out.

"You don't have to." He gave me a confused look. "You're cousins are playing with her downstairs. She's all ready."

"Well that was nice of them." I nodded in agreement.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna take a shower." I shut the door, stripped off my pajamas, and got in the shower.

Once I was done, I wrapped myself in a towel and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Austin was gone. Most likely playing with his daughter downstairs. I opened my closet and grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans, a red V-neck, and my brown Ugg boots. I changed into the clothes I picked, dried my hair and curled it. I put on a little make up before hurrying downstairs.

As I walked into the living room where everyone is, Aubrey saw me and ran over to me. I knelt down and lifted her up. "Well good morning sweetie." I kissed her cheek and set her back down. She ran back over to her toys and plopped down on her butt.

"So what time do we have to be at the venue by?" Ross asked. Everyone claimed a seat on the couch including Austin while I sat down next to my daughter.

"We have to be there by one and it's ten right now so we'll leave around eleven-thirty so we can drop of Aubrey at my mom's house." Austin explained. They all nodded.

"I'm so psyched for this show!" Rydel exclaimed as she got off the couch and started jumping up and down.

"How much sugar did she eat?" I questioned. Riker grabbed Rydel's waist and pulled her down.

"Too much apparently." Rocky commented. I laughed.

We sat in the living room and talked until it was time to head out. Everyone got into the van that we were still borrowing from Austin's mom as we made our way to her place. We dropped off Aubrey and warned Mimi that since she's walking now, she should keep an eye on her, before we made our way to the venue. The ride to the venue was about half an hour so we spent that time singing to whatever songs were on the radio.

R5 is doing their sound check first which should take about an hour so to kill time, Austin and I are hanging out in his dressing room. We're both lying down on the couch except I'm on top of him and oddly enough, he's really comfortable. My head is on his chest and I love listening to his heartbeat because it's really soothing.

"Are Trish and Dez coming tonight?" Austin asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, they'll be here later."

Austin grabbed a strand of my hair and started twirling it around his finger. "So have you talked to your parents lately?"

I sighed. "Not since last week and that was only for a few minutes."

"You'll talk to them soon." He assured me.

"I'm not so sure about that." I muttered hoping he wouldn't hear. "But let's not talk about my parents right now because anytime we do, I get somewhat depressed." I felt him kiss the top of my head which caused me to smile. I felt my eyes get heavy and as they were about to close, Austin's phone went off.

I removed myself from Austin so he could sit up and grab his phone. He looked at his phone and stood up.

"My turn for sound check." I nodded. "Are you gonna stay in here?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna take a nap." I covered my mouth as I yawned.

"Alright." He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before hurrying out of the dressing room.

I lied back down on the couch and closed my eyes. I guess I was really tired because I was asleep in a matter of minutes.

_"Hello!" I greeted happily as I answered the phone. I didn't even bother looking at the Caller I.D._

_"Is this Allyson Dawson?" The voice of an unknown woman asked._

_"Yes, who's this?"_

_"My name's Amanda Burns. I was your mother's partner during the research expedition."_

_"What do you mean was?" I questioned. _

_"That's why I called."_

_"If you're trying to say what I think you're trying to say then I don't want to hear it!"_

_"I'm so sorry, Ally. But your mother and father passed away."_

_"B-both my parents?" I asked as I started sobbing._

_"I'm afraid so. They both contracted diseases that couldn't be treated."_

_"You're lying! You're lying!"_

_"I wish I was, Ally." _

_"No!" I hung up the phone and threw it on the wall. "They can't be dead! They can't be!"_

* * *

"NO!" I yelled as I shot up from the couch. I looked around and saw that I was still in the dressing room. I pressed my hand against my chest and felt my heartbeat beating like crazy. There was a knock on the door and I told them to come in. Trish and Dez walked in.

"Hey, Als." Trish greeted.

"Hey guys." I greeted but my voice was shaky.

"You okay?" Dez asked. Wow, it's weird not seeing him so silly and weird.

"I-I'm fine." They both gave me looks that said that they weren't convinced but I don't feel like talking about my nightmare. "So what's up?" I asked in hopes to change the subject.

"Not much. We just thought we'd hangout here until the concert starts." Trish explained. I nodded. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Trish, I'm fine. Don't worry." She still look unconvinced but nodded.

We spent the next few hours hanging out in the dressing room until it was time to head backstage to watch the concert. Although I've heard R5's music, I've never actually seen them live. All I have to say is that they're really good. And I'm not the only one who agrees because the crowd is going insane.

Although I'm watching the concert, I can't help but think about the nightmare. Is my nightmare a sign of my parents fate? No, it can't be. They're not gonna die.

"ALLY!" Austin yelled which interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at him and he had a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine, just thinking." I put on a fake smile in hopes that he wouldn't worry about me.

"Als, I know that smile's fake and we'll talk about this later."

Why is he so observant?

"Kiss for good luck?" He asked sweetly. I smiled and nodded. He grabbed my waist and crashed his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands into his hair.

"Have a good show." I told him. He kissed my forehead before running out onstage. Rydel walked over to me with a huge smile on her face and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "What's with the smile?" I asked slightly laughing.

"I'm just really in a good mood."

I scanned the area backstage and the rest of R5 were not there. "Where are the guys?" I asked.

"Dressing room." She simply stated. She was too busy watching Austin perform. He was currently singing _Steal Your Heart_ and anytime he sung this song, he would always dance his heart out. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him. The stage is where Austin belongs and I could never see him doing something else.

After the concert was over, we got in the van and made our way towards Austin's parents. When we got there, I knocked on the front door and waited for an answer. Mimi opened it immediately.

"Hi Mimi." I greeted as I walked in. She smiled and hugged me.

"How was the concert?"

"It was great. Where's Aubrey?"

"Sleeping upstairs in Austin's old room." I nodded and hurried upstairs. Since we drop Aubrey off a lot here, they have a crib for her that they put in Austin's old room. I walked in the room and saw that Aubrey was fast asleep. I carefully picked her up and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks for watching her, Mimi." I whispered thanks so I wouldn't wake up my daughter.

"My pleasure, Ally. Have a goodnight."

"You too." I said goodbye and walked out of the house. I placed Aubrey in her car seat and luckily she was still asleep.

When we got home, I made my way upstairs with a sleeping Aubrey in my arms.

"Goodnight, Aubs." I whispered as I covered her with her blanket. I placed a soft a kiss on her forehead before walking out and going to my room.

I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and washed my face before getting into bed. Austin walked in a few minutes later.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He took of his shirt and got into bed but he didn't lie down. "You seem really out of it?"

I shrugged. "When I was in the dressing room taking nap, I had a nightmare about my parents and they died. I guess I was just freaked out."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap letting me lean against his chest. He kissed my temple and then my cheek.

"I wish there was something I could or say to make you feel better. I know you miss your parents."

"I just wish I could stop feeling so sad and depressed about them leaving. I mean they left weeks ago and I still feel like this."

"It'll get better, I promise." He whispered. I craned my neck and pecked his lips.

"You always know what to say." I told him. He chuckled.

"I guess I'm just that awesome."

I shook my head and smiled. "I don't think your ego can grow anymore since it's already so big." I got off his lap and sat on my side of the bed. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Alright, night Als."

"Night, Austin." I pecked his lips once more before lying down and closing my eyes.

Talking to Austin actually helped me feel better and now I don't feel as sad and depressed anymore. He's seriously the best.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope this chapter was good. Review! :)**


	8. Trip to the Hospital

**Ally POV**

"Trish, that dress looks so good on you!" Cassidy squealed when Trish walked out of the dressing room.

Cassidy took Trish and I dress shopping for bridesmaid dresses for Trish and her other friends who are bridesmaids as well since her wedding's in less than six months. I on the other hand am looking for a maid of honors dress. Cassidy and Brandon decided that they were going to have their wedding on the beach and I think that's a great idea. Who doesn't love the beach? Okay, I don't, but as long as I don't go in the water, I'm fine.

I don't know why Cassidy's other friends aren't here with us, but I'm not about to ask. They'll most likely shop another day.

Anyways, the dress Trish tried on was a Strapless High Low Dress with Split Front Detail Style and it was a Watermelon color. Overall, it looked really good on her. I think that color would look good on all the girls.

"I agree, Trish." I agreed with Cassidy although I was a little less enthusiastic.

I don't know what's wrong with me, but I feel like crap. I woke up feeling nauseous and I'm pretty sure I have fever. All I wanted to do was stay in bed all day but I couldn't let down Cassidy. And to top it all off, occasionally I feel slight pain coming from my stomach but it's nothing I can't deal with. Let's just hope it doesn't get worse.

"Are you okay, Als?" Trish asked. I nodded and flashed a fake smile that I hoped she would buy. She gave me an unconvinced look but bought it anyway.

"So are you gonna but the dress?" I asked. I winced when a wave of pain hit. Luckily they didn't notice.

"Definitely!" She beamed. She walked back into the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes.

If Rydel was here, she would be going on a shopping spree. R5 went back to California last week and I was really sad to see them go. But we'll see them again at Cassidy's wedding. Yup, they're gonna be there because Cassidy and Brandon hired them to play at their wedding. I know they're gonna do great because they always are. I even cried a little when they left and I'm pretty sure Austin did to. He's so close to his cousins so I'm not really surprised.

"Are you okay, Als?" Cassidy asked interrupting my thoughts. I nodded.

"I'm fine, I just don't feel well." I said truthfully. There's no point in lying since I'm a terrible liar.

"Do you wanna go home and rest?"

"No, I'm okay." I said although I'm not quite sure if I am.

Trish walked out of the dressing room holding her dress and she had a huge smile on her face. "I'm guessing you're excited about wearing the dress?" Cassidy asked with smirk plastered on her face.

"Duh!" She exclaimed causing us to laugh.

Laughing was a big mistake for me cause it caused a shooting pain to go through my abdomen. I tried hiding the fact that I was in pain but it didn't work out that well.

"Seriously Ally, what's wrong?" Trish asked worriedly.

I waved her off. "Nothing, I'm fine okay? My stomach's just bothering me, that's all." Before they could say anything else, I walked away and hurried towards the dress section to look for maid of honor dresses. I don't know why I didn't look for a dress while Trish was, but whatever.

After looking for about ten minutes, I found the perfect dress. It was a Garza Halter Dress with Asymmetrical Pleated Front and the color was Cassis. I have never heard of that color before but I was in love with it.

"I'm gonna go try this dress on." I told the girls as I made my way towards the dressing room. They nodded but didn't look at me because they were too busy trying to find other dresses for the other bridesmaids in the same Watermelon color Trish's dress was.

As I was putting the dress on, another wave of pain hit but this time it was stronger. I doubled over in pain and tears were forming in my eyes. I don't know what's going on, but I'm scared.

"Als, you okay in there?" I heard Trish ask as she knocked on the door. "You've been in there for a while."

I wanted to answer but I was in so much pain that I couldn't. I started feeling dizzy and it was hard for me to keep my balance. I tried my best to unlock the dressing room door, but my vision was so blurry that I could barely see it. Then all of a sudden, I'm surrounded by complete darkness.

**Austin POV**

"So are you excited about the wedding?" Dez asked Brandon.

Dez, Brandon, and I are currently in the living room just hanging out since the girls are dress shopping. But I'm kind of worried about Ally. She didn't look too good when she left but I figured she was just tired.

"I'm excited that I'll be married to Cassidy, but I'm also nervous as hell!"

I quickly covered Aubrey's ears since she was sitting on my lap. "Dude! No cursing in front of my daughter!"

"Chill Austin, she doesn't understand what I'm saying."

"Don't care." I uncovered her ears and she looked up at me. I kissed the top of her head and smiled. I love being a dad.

"So do-" Brandon was cut off by Dez's cell phone ringing. I'm assuming it was Trish who called.

"Hey Trish!" He answered. "What!?" He exclaimed with worry evident in his voice. "We'll be right there!" He hung up and looked at me with sad eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ally's in the hospital." My eyes widened and I bolted off the couch and grabbed my keys off the kitchen counter.

"Austin, you're not driving." Brandon told me. "Give me the keys." I handed him the keys. We walked out of the house and piled into the car. I sat in the back with Aubrey since Dez took the front seat.

When we got to the hospital, I basically ran into the emergency room since that's where they brought Ally. I was trying to keep myself calm so Aubrey wouldn't sense my wouldn't see me freak out but it's kind of hard.

"Where is she?" I asked as I spotted Trish and Cassidy in the waiting room. They stood up when they realized it was me.

"She's in surgery." Trish answered quietly. My eyes widened and I felt the tears form in my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"Surgery?" I managed to get out.

"She has appendicitis so they needed to remove her appendix immediately. The doctor said that if we didn't bring her here on time then she would've..." Cassidy trailed off as she let tears fall. Brandon engulfed her in a hug and let her cry in his chest.

"What would've happened, Trish?" I asked quietly. I let a fear tears slip but I didn't care.

"Don't make me say it, Austin."

"Please?" I begged.

She took in a shaky breath and let her tears fall. "S-she would've...she would've d-died." She managed to get out as she started sobbing. Dez wrapped her in a hug in hopes to calm her down.

In that moment I froze. Ally would've died if she didn't make it to the hospital on time? I can't even imagine my life without Ally.

"When will she be out of surgery?" Dez asked knowing I wouldn't be able to say anything in that moment.

"The surgery should only take an hour and she's already been in there for ten minutes." Cassidy explained. I sat down on one of the chairs. I looked down at Aubrey who was looking tired so I placed her head on my shoulder. She wiggled her head into the crook of my neck. I rubbed her back which usually puts her to sleep.

"Are you okay, Austin?" Trish asked as she sat down next to me. I shook my head and she placed her hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "She'll be fine, Austin."

I know that appendicitis is serious and if not treated quick enough, it could have deadly results, but luckily Ally was brought to the hospital on time. But I can't stop thinking about what would've happened if she wasn't brought here on time. They words, 'she would've died' keep echoing in my head and they won't stop.

"Family of Allyson Dawson?" A doctor asks as she approaches us. I guess it's been an hour already. I hand Aubrey over to Trish and stand up.

"I'm Ally's boyfriend." I told her. She nods.

"I'm Doctor Hayes and Ally's surgery was a success. We removed her appendix before it had the chance to burst." I breathed a sigh of relief. My Ally was going to be okay.

"Can I see her?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course. She should be waking up right about now but she's probably a little groggy so don't worry if she looks tired." Doctor Hayes explained. I nodded.

"Can you guys watch Aubrey while I visit Ally?"

"You don't even have to ask, dude." Dez told me. I smiled and quickly kissed Aubrey's head before following the Doctor to Ally's room.

"Is Aubrey your daughter?" She asked as we stepped in the elevator.

I smiled. "Yeah, mine and Ally's."

"How old is she?"

"One." She smiled. We walked out of the elevator when it stopped on the second floor.

"Her room number is 223." She told me and walked away. I walked down the hall and found Ally's room. I quietly walked in just in case she was sleeping. I mean I wouldn't blame her. I took a glance at her and sure enough she was sleep. I sat in the chair that was next to Ally's bed and grabbed her hand. I started stroking the back of her hand with my thumb and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, Als." I greeted softly.

"Hey." She croaked. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"All I remember is dress shopping with Cassidy and Trish. I didn't feel good and my stomach was really hurting me but that's all I can remember."

"Well your stomach was hurting you because you had appendicitis. They had to remove her appendix and they were successful." I couldn't help but let a few tears fall and although I was hoping she wouldn't notice she did.

"Why are you crying? I'm okay."

I really didn't want to tell her that she would've died if they didn't bring her here on time, but I had no choice. So I told her. I told her the words that I was hoping would stop echoing in my mind. And as those words left my mouth, I couldn't help but cry even more.

"Austin, stop, I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere."

It amazes me that she's comforting me when she's in the hospital. "You know you're amazing, right?" I asked her as I wiped away my tears.

"How?"

"Because you're the one in the hospital and yet you're comforting me. You just get more amazing everyday." She slightly laughed then winced. "No laughing, missy."

She smiled. "I won't laugh as long as you won't make me laugh." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You missed." She told me.

I chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "It's funny that I'm always the one asking for kisses but this time it was you."

"Would you like me to stop asking?" She asked jokingly. I shook my head vigorously. "Where's Aubrey?"

"Downstairs in the waiting room with everyone else. She's asleep." She nodded and yawned. "Get some sleep, Als."

"Could you lie down with me?" I nodded. I carefully moved her over and lied down next to her. She placed her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her waist. I quickly sent a text to Dez telling him to take Aubrey home since I'm gonna be here a while and he said 'sure'. Ally was asleep in a matter of minutes and so was I.

**Not gonna lie, I'm having a bit of writers block so if anyone wants to give me some ideas for future chapters you are more than welcome. :)**


End file.
